phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ideas
If you've got a list you'd like Strider to do, then this is the (unofficial) place to put it! His list of the Worst/Best Girls Cartoons, the Best/Worst Pixar Movies and the Worst Cartoon Intros BEST List Nominations Below: (Worst Lists Following * Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * Steamboat Willie (1928) * The Band Concert (1935) * The Sorcerer's Apprentice (1940) (Segment from Fantasia) * The Dognapper (1934) * Symphony Hour (1942) Top Ten Edgiest Kids Cartoons * Invader Zim * The Fury (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Over the Garden Wall * The Legend of Korra * Sonic X * Cutie Map (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Pokemon XYZ * The Puppet (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Growing Up Creepie * RWBY * Courage the Cowardly Dog * My Fair Jet (Ready Jet Go!) * Steven Universe * The Powerpuff Girls * Gravity Falls * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Teen Titans (original) * Sonic SatAM * Samurai Jack * Adventure Time * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Batman: The Animated Series * Young Justice * Ben 10 (franchise) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Regular Show (finale) * Scooby-Doo (original and Mystery Incorporated) * Digimon * Aaahh! Real Monsters! * The Yu-Gi-Oh! saga (English Dub) Top Ten Best Animated Shorts from Walt Disney Animation Studios * Toot, Whistle, Plunk, & Boom (1953) * The Old Mill (1937) * Top Ten Underrated Animated Films * The Secret of NIMH * The Black Cauldron * Megamind * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Allegro Non Troppo *Bolt *Cats Don't Dance *The Secret of Tintin *The Pagemaster *Project A-ko *Cars *The Prince of Egypt *Song of the Sea Top Ten Worst Episodes of Bad Cartoons * Ren Seeks Help (Adult Party Cartoon) * Pal For Gary (Spongebob Season 6) * One Coarse Meal (Spongebob (Season 7) * Love Loaf (Breadwinners) * Waffles (Teen Titans Go) * Breakfast Cheese (Teen Titans Go) * Let's Get Serious (Teen Titans Go) * Return of Slade (Teen Titans Go) * The second half of Fairlyodds * Brian's A Bad Father (Modern Family Guy) * Hot Salad Water (Teen Titans Go) * Parasite (Teen Titans Go) * Starliar (Teen Titans Go) * Wonky Whistle (Thomas and Friends Season 15) Top Ten Best Episodes of Good Cartoons (anime included) * Band Geeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Call of the Cuties (MLP: FIM) * The Cuties Mark Chronicles (MLP: FIM) * May the Best Pet Win (MLP: FIM) * Sweet and Elite (MLP:FIM) * Just for Sidekicks (MLP: FIM) * Sleepless in Ponyville (MLP: FIM) * Three's a Crowd (MLP: FIM) * Crusaders of The Lost Marks (MLP: FIM) * The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows (MLP: FIM) * No Second Prances (MLP: FIM) * Flutter Brutter (MLP: FIM) * Porky in Wackyland (Porky Pig) * Duck Amuck (Looney Tunes) * One Froggy Evening (Looney Tunes) * What's Opera, Doc? (Looney Tunes) * The Enchiridion (Adventure Time) * Slumber Party Panic (Adventure Time) * Gem Glow (Steven Universe) * Laser Light Cannon (Steven Universe) * Cheeseburger Backpack (Steven Universe) * Together Breakfast (Steven Universe) * Star Comes to Earth (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Party with a Pony (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Match Maker (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * School Spirit (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * The Other Exchange Student (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Mewnipendence Day (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Driving Miss Hazy (The Loud House) * Along Came a Sister (The Loud House) * House Music (The Loud House) * Secret Gordon (Harvey Beaks) * The Blister (Harvey Beaks) * The Becoming event (Trollhunters) * JailBreak (Steven Universe) * The Nightmare Begins (Invader Zim) * Chocolate With Nuts (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Who Shot Mr. Burns? (The Simpsons) * Graveyard Shift (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Last Exit to Springfield (The Simpsons) * Channel Chasers (The Fairly OddParents Season 4) * Not What He Seems (Gravity Falls) Most Relaxed Shows * Bob's Burgers * Love Life! * The Simpsons * Every Bob Ross show * Puffin Rock * Thomas and Friends * Postman Pat (original) * Friends * Supernatural * Mister Rogers' Neighbourhood * Hey Arnold! * Apple & Onion * Arthur * Rocko's Modern Life * Ni Hao, Kai Lan * The Wild Thornberrys * Blue's Clues (minus the audience shouting) * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Charlie & Lola * Little Einsteins * We Bare Bears * The Cosby Show * Daria * BoJack Horseman * Oswald * Doc McStuffins * Harvey Beaks * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Summer Camp Island * Toot and Puddle * Bob the Builder (original) Worst Object Show Characters * Flower (Battle for Dream Island) * Nickel (Inanimate Insanity II) * Box (Inanimate Insanity II) * Four (Battle for B.F.D.I) * Crayon (Object Overload) * Lighter (Object Overload and Object Havoc) * Pencil (Battle for Dream Island Again and Onward) * Dora (Battle For Dream Island Again and onward) * Trowel and Beer (Object Terror) * Vase (Azoic Assualt) * All of the Last Object Standing characters * All of the Battle for GoAnimate Island characters * All the Shape World characters Top 5 Best Cartoon Roles of Weird Al Yankovic * Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) * Cheese Sandwich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Banana Man (Adventure Time) * Probabilitor (Gravity Falls) * Dr. Screwball (Wander Over Yonder) * Captain Peanutbutter (BoJack Horseman) * Preston Change-O (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * VARIOUS CHARACTERS (DC Shorts) Top 10 Live Action/Animation Movies * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle * Space Jam * Looney Tunes Back In Action * Mary Poppins * Song of the South * The 3 Caballeros * Bedknobs And Broomsticks * Cool World * Stuart Little 2 Top "?" Best Video Games Of All Time * Cuphead * HOI4 (Franchise) * Snake vs Block * Undertale * Super Mario (franchise) DUH �� * Doki Doki Literature Club * Sonic Unleashed * RWBY: Grimm Eclipse * Metal Gear series * Final Fantasy series * Pokemon (after Generation 1) * Kingdom ♥️s (franchise) * The Legend of Zelda (franchise) * Super Smash Bros. (franchise) * Slush Invaders * Fire Emblem (franchise) * Super Mario World (duology) * Wii Fit (franchise) * GTA (franchise) * Pong * Space Invaders * Pac-Man World trilogy * Donkey Kong Country trilogy (SNES) * Mario Kart (franchise) * Bomberman (franchise) * Tetris * Metroid (franchise) * Mega Man * AVGN Adventures duology * Hong Kong Ninja * Overwatch * Team Fortress 2 * Bayonetta * Super Mario 64 * Animal Crossing series * Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars * Super Mario Galaxy duology * Sonic Generations * Crash Bandicoot series * slither.o * South Park games * Earthbound/Mother series * Sonic Mania * Kirby (franchise) * Borderlands 2 * Counter-Strike: Source * Resident Evil * Mortal Kombat series * The Simpsons: Hit and Run * Subway Surfer * Splatoon 1 and 2 * Club Penguin (original and Rewritten) * Mario and Luigi (franchise) * Paper Mario (franchise) * Mario Sports (franchise) * Luigi's Mansion duology * World of Witchcraft * League of Legends * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie game * Bendy and the Ink Machine * Assassin's Creed series *Hungry Shark Evolution * Agar.io * Angry Birds Top 10 Best Kirby Bosses * Dark Mind (Kirby and The Amazing Mirror) * Adeline (Kirby's Dreamland 3) Top 10 Best Cartoons Based on Video Games * Pokemon * Sonic X * Sonic SatAM * Kirby Right Back At Ya! * The Super Mario Bros Super Show * Sonic Boom (season 2) * Yo-Kai Watch * Skylanders Academy Top 10 Best Flash Animated Shows * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Total Drama: Revenge of the island * Arthur (Season 16 onwards) * Bunsen is a Beast "?" * Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends * Blue's Clues (Seasons 3 to 6) * The Proud Family Shorties * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Little Einsteins * Pucca Funny Love * Total Drama Island * WordGirl * Dan Vs. * Bob's Burgers * Parts of The Amazing World of Gumball * Gravity Falls pilot * Littlest Pet Shop * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * The Lingo Show * Wander Over Yonder * Grojband * BoJack Horseman * Nature Cat * The Loud House * Big Mouth * UniKitty! "?" * Apple & Onion * Alan Becker's (Animation vs) series * Super Mario Bros Z (Original/Reboot) * Battle Kingdom * The Cuties * Battle for Dream Island * SpongeBod SquarePants (Season 11) Cutest Cartoon Characters * Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) * Melissa (Milo Murphy's Law) * Mr. Peanutbutter (BoJack Horseman) * Fluttershy (MLP: FiM) * Masha (Masha and the Bear) * L.T Vixen (Squirrel and Hedgehog) * All Countryballs Characters (Countryballs) * Angel Bunny (MLP: FiM) * Butters Scotch (South Park) * Baby Dory (Finding Dory) * Ike (South Park) * Tails (Sonic X) * Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls 1998) * Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Steven Universe (Steven Universe) * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty) * WALL-E (WALL-E) * Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Manon (Miraculous Ladybug) * Pinkie Pie (MLP: FiM) * Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) * Gary the Snail (Spongebob Squarepants) * Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb * Jimmy Valmer (South Park) * Yoshi (Super Mario World) * Catbug (Bravest Warriors) * Emolga (Pokemon) * Jigglypuff (Pokémon) * Kirby (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) * Maggie (The Simpsons) * Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) * Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) * Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Waddles (Gravity Falls) * Boo-Boo (Yogi Bear) * Bill (Little Bill) * Arthur (Arthur) * Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Lana Loud (The Loud House) * Speedy Gonzales (The Looney Tunes) * Casper (Casper the Friendly Ghost) * Chilly Willy (Chilly Willy) * Thumper (Bambi) * Donald Duck (Disney) * Candy (Classic Glitter Force) * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Pichu (Pokemon) * Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) * Unikitty (UniKitty!) * Puppycorn (UniKitty!) * Brock (UniKitty!) * Mooncake (Final Space) * Sunspot (Ready Jet Go!) * Mindy Melendez (Ready Jet Go!) * Bonnie (Pokemon) * Boo (Monsters Inc.) * Jack Jack (The Incredibles) * Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Agnes (Despicable Me) * Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) * Lotte Jansson (Little Witch Academia) * All of the cuties (that are cute) * The Harvey Girls (Harvey Street Kids) * Lucretia (Harvey Street Kids) * Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Percy (Thomas and Friends) * Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) * Baby Dory (Finding Dory) Most Endearing Cartoon Characters * Pinkie Pie (MLP: FiM) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Leni Loud (The Loud House) * Atsuko "Akko" Kagari (Little Witch Academia) * Jet Propulsion (Ready Jet Go!) * Danny Cat (Cats Don't Dance) * Blinky (Trollhunters) * Emily (Classic Glitter Force) * May (Pokemon) * Fluttershy (MLP: FiM) * Twilight Sparkle (MLP: FiM) * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Serena (Pokemon) * Miss Prissy (Looney Tunes) * Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Starlight Glimmer (MLP:FiM) (preferably when she's good) * Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magiswords) * Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) * Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Bubble (Battle for Dream Island) * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Boo (Monsters Inc.) * Agnes (Despicable Me) * Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) (preferably when she's good) * Lotte Jansson (Little Witch Academia) * Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) * Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X) * Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (MLP: FiM) * Lily (Classic Glitter Force) * Maya (Glitter Force Doki Doki) * Clara (Glitter Force Doki Doki) * D. D. Danger (Danger & Eggs) * Sardonyx (Steven Universe) (Pearl and Garnet's fusion) * Oscar (Summer Camp Island) * Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) * Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) * Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) * Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) * The Harvey Girls (Harvey Street Kids) (Lotta is the most endearing to me) * Piri Piri (Harvey Beaks) * Harvey (Harvey Beaks) * Sierra (Total Drama) * Prince Jai and Viru (Prince Jai aur Dumdaar Viru) * Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Professor Ursula (Little Witch Academia) * Yoshi (Super Mario Franchise) * Naruto Uzimaki (Naruto Franchise) * Funniest Characters (live action characters included) * Achmed the Dead Terrorist (Jeff Dunham) * Peanut (Jeff Dunham) * USAball (Countryballs) * Andy Anderson (Life with Louie) * Crogar (Zak Storm) * Brum (Brum) * Jimmy the Cat and Jook the Cat (Cats' Eyes, BBC Schools) * Whisper (Yo-kai Watch) * Dr. Krankcase (Skylanders) * Kaos (Skylanders) * Princess (Harvey Beaks) * Foo (Harvey Beaks) * Wolfgang (Skylanders) * The bears (We Bare Bears) * Syrus Truesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) * Fergy Fudgehog (Viva Pinata) * Paulie Pretztail (Viva Pinata) * Coran (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Cartman (South Park) * Stewie (Family Guy) * Butters (South Park) * Ralph Wiggum (Simpsons) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Patrick Star (Spongebob) * Dade (Harvey Beaks) * Clovis (Zak Storm) * The Lord of Disease (Kimchi Warrior) (when he says "I didn't say kimchi I said tea hot tea!") * Swine Flu (Kimchi Warrior) (when he squeals) * The SARS birds (Kimchi Warrior) (with drill beaks when they "the Kimchi Warrior?") * Sebastian the Fox (Meet the Feebles) * Volt (Miniforce) (in his normal form) * Leni Loud (The Loud House) Top _ BEST Superhero Cartoons * The Maxx * Static Shock * Batman: The Animated Series * Superman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Teen Titans * Young Justice * Freakazoid! * The Tick * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * X-Men * Ben 10 * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Constantine (upcoming one to look out for) * Spawn * Danny Phantom * Justin League Action * The Powerpuff Girls * Miraculous Ladybug Smartest Cartoons * South Park * Rick & Morty * Countryballs * Daria * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (The characters use smart and unique ways to defeat the villains.) * Phineas and Ferb * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Classic Simpsons * The Amazing World of Gumball * Once upon a time (Man,Life,Americas,Discoveries,Exploers,Earth) * Bob's Burgers * The Boondocks * Classic Family Guy * Futurama * Animaniacs * Sofia the First * Elena of Avalor * Gravity Falls * Rocko's Modern Life * Looney Tunes * Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra * The later episodes of Regular Show * Adventure Time * Teen Titans * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Harvey Beaks * Star Wars Rebels * Magic School Bus * Bojack Horseman * Young Justice * Dragons * Family Guy * Pokemon (except Sun and Moon) * Steven Universe * Big Mouth * Spongebob Squarepants * The Loud House * Ready Jet Go Best Live Action Web Shows * Epic Rap Battles of History * Epic Rap Battle Parodies * The Nostalgia Critic * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Smosh * PhantomStrider ;) * Epic Meal Time * Game Grumps * Video Game High School * HowTo Basic * JonTron * FineBros' reaction videos * ScrewAttack * Classic SML (with some exceptions like Jeffy's Parents) * Rap Ranter (B-Lo Lorbes) * REVIEW TIME! (Die-Hearts) Best Cartoon Villains (Villains from animated movies count) * Lord Business * Dr Doofenshmirtz * Mojo Jojo * HIM * Discord * Bill Cipher * Plankton * The Joker * Lord Hater * Mr. Burns * Sideshow Bob * Gru * The Red Guy * Aku * Turbo/King Candy * Shego * Dr Drakken * Miraculous Ladybug villains * Dr. Eggman Robotnik * Megamind * Dick Dastardly * Muttley * Lord Boxman * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Spooky Space Kook (Scooby doo where are you) * Toffee * Tempest Shadow * Sunset Shimmer * Nightmare Moon * Daybreaker * Eric Cartman (in certain episodes) * Lord Farquaad * Judge Claude Frollo * Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) * Diesel * Trent Boyett * Woodland Critters Best Discovery Kids Shows * The Future is Wild * Brum * Prehistoric Planet * Peep and the Big Wide World * Dinosapien * The Paz Show * Mystery Hunters * Truth or Scare * Bonehead Detectives of the Paleoworld * Bindi the jungle girl * Trading spaces boys vs girls * Kenny the Shark * Grossology * Tutenstien * Growing Up Creepie * Strange Days at Blake Holsey High * Scout's Safari * The Saddle Club Best Cartoons With Bad Animation * RWBY "?" * Rocky & Bullwinkle * MLP:FiM * * Hey Arnold! * Roobarb and Custard * Miffy ** * Classic Thomas and Friends ** * ReBoot * South Park "?" * OK KO: Let's Be Heroes "?" * Beavis and Butthead * Daria * Camp Camp "?" * Classic Eddsworld * Season 3 of Uncle Grandpa * Chowder * One Piece * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Total Drama Island "?" * Countryballs "?" * Little Bill * BoJack Horseman * Apple & Onion * Homestar Runner "?" * Mad Mad Mario * Inanimate Insanity I * Modern Arthur * Panda Fanfare * Dan Vs. **The animation is mostly beautiful from a visual perspective, but there are many recoloured characters. ****The mouths may not have moved, but that was part of the charm. Top *insert number here, Phantom* Best Italian cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * Allegro Non Troppo (1976) * La Pimpa * Monster Allergy * Huntik - Secrets & Seekers * La Linea (starring Carlo Bonomi, the former voice of Pingu) * La compagnia dei Celestini & Street Football * Spike Team"?" * Sandokan - La tigre della Malesia"?" * Bu-Bum! La strada verso casa * Calimero Top *insert number here, Phantom* Best stop-motion movies Nominations (in no particular order) * King Kong * Ray Harryhausen Films * Chicken Run * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! * Shaun the Sheep Movie * LAIKA films * The Adventures of Prince Achmed * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Anomalisa * Corpse Bride * My Life as a Couregette * The Little Prince * Mary and Max * Early Man * Isle of Dogs * Coraline * The Nightmare Before Christmas N.B: The little Prince is marked because is not a full stop-motion movie. Top *insert number here, Phantom*strider’s Best stop-motion cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * The New Adventures of Pinocchio (Rankin Bass) * Pingu (Seasons 1-6 and The Pingu show) * Pingu at the Wedding Party Special * Gumby (Gumby Adventures and The Gumby Show "?" ) * Davey and Goliath * El Nombre/Numbertime * The Trap Door * Shaun the Sheep * Morph * Creature Comforts * Bob the Builder (Seasons 1-16) * Postman Pat * Thomas & Friends (Season 1-11/12 "?") * Wallace and Gromit (Short films, Cracking Contraptions, and World of Invention) * Robot Chicken * Celebrity Deathmatch * Adventures of Domo-kun * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Fireman Sam (Seasons 1-5) * South Park Pilots "?" * Plonsters * Hedgehog in the Fog N.B: Thomas 12th season is the first of Sharon Miller's era and the show was never frame-by-frame stop motion, South Park pilots for what said in Bad cartoons that got Good and The Gumby Show for Ugliest cartoons. Top 6 Best Bugs Bunny Cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * Carrotblanca * A Wild Hare * The Wacky Wabbit * Bunker Hill Bunny * Box Office Bunny * The Wabbit Who Came to Supper * Tortoise Beats Hare * Blooper Bunny * Knighty Knight Bugs * Rabbit Fire * Bugs and Thugs * Baby Buggy Bunny * Whats Opera Doc? Top 6 Best & Worst Porky Pig Cartoons Best Nominations (in no particular order) * Plane Dippy * Porky's Romance * Ali-Baba Bound * Brother Brat * Dough for the Do-Do * Trap Happy Porky * Bye, Bye Bluebeard * Porky Pig's Feat * Porky in Wackyland Worst Nominations (in no particular order) Top 6 Best & Worst Daffy Duck Cartoons Best Nominations (in no particular order) * The Duxorcist * Daffy Duck & Egghead * Plane Daffy * The Scarlet Pumpernickel * Book Revue * Daffy Duck for President * Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur * Nasty Quacks * Robin Hood Daffy * Duck Amuck * The Great Piggy Bank Robbery Worst Nominations (in no particular order) * See Ya Later Gladiator Best Nickelodeon Movies Nominations (in no particular order) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie duology * Rugrats in Paris * The Adventures of Tintin * Rango * The Spiderwick Chronicles * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie * A Series of Unfortunate Events * Mad Hot Ballroom * Good Burger Best Disney Junior Shows Nominations * The Book of Pooh * Litlle Einsteins * The Lion Guard * Bear in the Big Blue House * Doc McStuffins * P-King Duckling * The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich * Tasty Time With ZeFronk * Nina Needs to Go * Sofia the First * Timon & Pumbaa * Elena of Avalor * Puppy Dog Pals * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * The Little Mermaid * Stanley * JoJo's Circus * PB&J Otter * Out of the Box * Madeline * Vampirina Top 6 Best British Kids Cartoons PhantomStrider said he thought British kids cartoons deserved a list of their own when he gave Thomas the Tank Engine an honorable mention in the Best Kids Cartoons, but he seems to have forgotten. Top 6 Worst Live Action Kids Shows Nominations (no particular order or number) * Doodlebops * Minipops * Boohbah * Peppermint Park (if it counts) * Telechobis (if the footage meets the standards) * Junior Showtime * Tommorow's Pioneers (PLEASE PUT THIS ON THE LIST!) * Teletubbies * In the Night Garden * Barney and Friends * The Fresh Beat Band (franchise) * Smile Of A Child Shows * Yo Gabba Gabba "?" Top 6 Best Australian Cartoons Nominations (no particular order) * CJ The DJ * Blinky Bill * Plasmo * Kazoops *Figaro Pho Best Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Looney Tunes * We Bare Bears * The Buzz On Maggie * Bojack Horseman * P. King Duckling "?" * The Backyardigans * Kipper * Roobarb and Custard * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Harvey Beaks * Mickey Mouse (1928-1953 and 2013) * Rocko's Modern Life * Blinky Bill * DuckTales (1987 and 2017) * Camp Lazlo "?" * The Amazing World of Gumball * TMNT * Duckman * Sonic SatAm * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Darkwing Duck * Pingu * Shaun the Sheep * Wallace and Gromit * Pat the Dog * Krypto the Superdog Top 10 Best Disney Channel Shows Nominations * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Wizards of Waverly Place * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (franchise) * Kickin' It * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * That's So Raven (best anime franchise ever) * Lizzie McGuire * DuckTales (franchise) * Even Stevens * Kim Possible * Wander Over Yonder * Phineas and Ferb * Mickey Mouse (franchise) * Gargoyles * Andi Mack * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Girls Meets World * Lab Rats * Mech X4 * Milo Murphy's Law * Gravity Falls * Winnie The Pooh (franchise) * Meters Tall tales Top 5 Best & Worst Blue Sky Studios Movies Top 5 Best * The Peanuts Movie * Ice Age * Horton Hears a Who * Rio * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs "?" Honorable Mentions: Ferdinand, Epic and Robots Top 5 Worst * Ice Age: Collision Course * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Rio 2 * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Top 10 Best Cartoon Intros Nominations (in no Particular Order) * Apple & Onion * Arthur * Attack on Titan * Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Batman: The Animated Series * Ben 10 * Black Dynamite * Bojack Horseman * Camp Camp * Camp Lazlo * ChalkZone * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Cyberchase * Danny Phantom * Darkwing Duck * Dilbert * Dragon Ball Z * DuckTales * DuckTales 2017 * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Family Guy * Final Space * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Futurama * Gargoyles * Gravity Falls * Harvey Beaks * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Invader Zim * Jem And The Holograms * Kim Possible * Kick Buttowski * Krypto the Superdog * Life With Louie * Lazytown * Megas XLR * Miraculous Ladybug * My Life as a Teenage Robot * OK KO, Let's Be Heroes * Pat the Dog * Pingu (Pingu Dance by David Hasselhoff) (Seasons 3 and 4 and the re-dubbed versions of Seasons 1 and 2) * Pokémon * Rick and Morty * Rocko's Modern Life * RWBY * Samurai Jack * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? * Sonic SatAM * Sonic Underground * South Park * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Steven Universe * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * The Boondocks * The Cleveland Show * The Fairly OddParents * The Loud House * The Proud Family * The Simpsons * TMNT (All versions) * Transformers G1 * W.I.T.C.H. * Welcome to the Wayne * X-Men * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Best Forgotten Girls Cartoons * Atomic Betty * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers "?" * Stickin' Around "?" * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee "?" * Horseland "?" * Braceface * W.I.T.C.H. Best SpongeBob Episodes Nominations (in no particular order) * Scavenger Pants * Squid Noir * Band Geeks * Chocolate With Nuts * Pizza Delivery * Hall Monitor * SB-129 * Krusty Towers * Mimic Madness * The Camping Episode * Sailor Mouth * Christmas Who? * Dunces and Dragons * Sand Castles in the Sand * Perfect Chemistry * Not Normal * Planet of the Jellyfish * Something Smells * Sold! * Goodbye, Krabby Patty? * Krabs à la Mode * Burst Your Bubble * Evil Spatula * Have You Seen This Snail? * Bunny Hunt * Out Of the Picture * Enchanted Tiki Dreams Top 10 Laziest Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Dorbees *Booples *The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa/Dinosaur Island *12-Oz. Mouse *Alice in Wonderland 1930's remake (2010) *Hailey Flower *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps *Everything made by Dingo Pictures *Paddy the Pelican *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Pickle and Peanut *C Students *Teen Titans Go! *Johnny Test *Angela Anaconda *Mixels *The Littlest Light on the Christmas Tree *Breadwinners *Teamo Supremo *The Cramp Twins *Da Boom Crew *World of Quest *Crash Canyon *Bordertown *Ed, Edd n Eddy Top 10 Best Web Cartoons Nominations (No Particular Order) * Gotham Girls * Homestar Runner * Eddsworld * Hellbenders * The Awesome Series (by Egoraptor) * RWBY * Your Favorite Martian * asdfmovie * Neurotically Yours * Cyanide and Happiness (Show/Shorts/Minis) * HotDiggedyDemon * Death Battle * Transformers Combiner Wars (WAY BETTER THAN BAYFORMERS AND EVERYONE KNOW IT!!!!!) * ExplodingTNT * SMG4 * GMOD/SFM Team Fortress 2 Animations * How it Should Have Ended * Countryballs * Storybooth (Animated real life stories with incredable morals behind them so please put it on list) * Off The Grid * The Ancient Tomb of Stikbot * The Stikbot Show * The Botchelor * The Botchelorette * What the Bot? * Tails of the Strange * Inanimate Insanity II * Mad Mad Mario * Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom * Sonic: Nazo Unleashed * Godzilla vs Koopzilla * Camp Camp * Rewind Rumble * Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons * Epic Cartoon Made Rap Battles * Oishi High School Battle * Battle For Dream Island * Bravest Warriors * Red vs Blue * One Minute Melee * Alan Becker's "Animation vs" series * Dorkly * TheOdd1sout * Gumbino * Jie Gaming Studios's "If Roblox was" series * Battle Kingdom * Toons These Days (accurate representation of overly-nostalgic fans who hate every modern cartoon) * The Adventures of Cuphead and Mugman * Tony Crynight's Five Nights of Freddy's series * All object Shows that are great * Rise of Fawful/ Day with Bowser Jr * piplupfan77's Sonic Stop Motion Adventure * Glamour Magazine's My First Time * Countryballs Best Cancelled Cartoons/Forgotten Cartoons Part 2 Nominations (No Particular Order) * Invader ZIM * Danny Phantom * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Casper and Friends * The Harveytoons show * Clone High * Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? "?" * Chowder * Harvey Beaks * Dilbert * Life with Louie * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Camp Lazlo * The Legend of Korra * The Critic * Duckman * Sonic SatAm (Cancelled after Season 2 and left the viewers with the biggest cliffhanger in cartoon history) * Thundercats 2011 * Once upon a time (Life, Man,America,Discoveries,Exploers and Earth) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Kim Possible * The Proud Family * American Dragon: Jake Long * Clone High * Teen Titans * Gravity Falls Best Canadian Cartoons Nominations * Tales of the Wizard of Oz (Rankin/Bass) * Kid vs. Kat * League of Super Evil * O Canada * Ruby Gloom * Being Ian * Iggy Arbuckle * 6Teen * The Neverending Story * Total Drama * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Cybersix * Detentionaire * Dragon Booster * Pound Puppies 2010 * Redwall * Captain Flamingo * Handy Mandy (Nelvana produced this) "?" (Strider said he didn't like this) * Yvon of the Yukon * Atomic Betty * Camp Lakebottom * Grojband * Fraggle Rock * Code Lyoko Best Adult Cartoons * Futurama * Countryballs * The Simpsons * Bob's Burgers * South Park * Classic American Dad! * Classic Family Guy * The Oblongs * Mission Hill * Clone High * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * Big Mouth * Brickleberry "?" * Beavis & Butt-Head "?" * Daria * The Critic * Duckman * Metalocolypse * Bob and Margaret * Castlevania * Spawn * The Boondocks * Black Dynamite * Red vs. Blue * Camp Camp * Bojack Horseman * Dilbert * Final Space * Moral Orel * Home Movies * The Brak Show * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Aeon Flux * Ren & Stimpy Show Top 20 Prettiest Cartoons * Steven Universe * Star vs the Forces of Evil * Adventure Time * Blinky Bill * Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra * We Bare Bears * Kipper * Pingu * Harvey Beaks * Samurai Jack * Gravity Falls * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Countryballs "?" * The later episodes of Ready Jet Go! (starting from episode 16: Solar System Bake Off / Kid Kart Derby) * Boku No Pico (The show is bad, but the scenery isn't.) * Sword Art Online * Earlier episodes of Fairy Tail * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Gumby (1988) * piplupfan77's Sonic Stop Motion Adventures * Alan Becker's "Animation vs" series * Pokemon * Countryballs * Welcome to the Wayne Top 10 Prettiest Animated Films * Hayao Miyazaki Films * Fantasia * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Lion King * Mulan (franchise) * Wreck-it Ralph * LAIKA films * Coco * Yellow Submarine * The Secret of NIMH * Big Hero 6 * My Little Pony: The Movie * Akira * Sky Blue * Paprika * Wolf Children * Tangled (franchise) * The Good Dinosaur Top Ten Shows With The Best Songs * Steven Universe * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Milo Murphy's Law * Phineas and Ferb * SpongeBob SquarePants * Animaniacs * Classic Family Guy * Sesame Street * Grojband * ZingZillas * Victorious * The Backyardigans * Veggietales * Sofia the First * Bubble Guppies * Vampirina * Littlest Pet Shop * Big Time Rush * LazyTown (MEMES!) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Mister Rogers' Neighbourhood * Epic Rap Battles of History * ERB-inspired channels * Elena of Avalor * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Wonder Pets! * Masha and the Bear * South Park * The Simpsons * Horrid Henry * Rick and Morty * Futurama * American Dad * SchoolHouse Rock Worst Adult Cartoons * Full English * Group 5 * The Slim Shady Show * Piemations * Legends of Chamberlain Heights * Bordertown * Mr. Pickles * 12 oz. Mouse * Triptank * Pylit from C Students * Modern Simpsons (Honorable mention) * Allen Gregory * South Park (Season 1) * The Brothers Grunt * Happy Tree Friends * The Nutshack * Drawn Together (Season 3) * Drawn Together: The Movie * Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon * Friday The Animated Series * Brickleberry * Modern Family Guy * SuperFuckers * King Star King * F is for Family * Big Mouth "?" (Strider likes this) * the Cleveland Show "?" * Modern American Dad Top 10 Most Boring Cartoons * Peppa Pig * 12 oz. Mouse * King of the Hill * Wild Grinders * Watch My Chops/Corneil and Bernie * Teen Titans Go! * Babies' shows (OH YEAH, THAT OUGHT TO TOP THE LIST!!!!!!!) * Mr. Pickles * Kalle's Climbing Tree (aka "Grownup Charlie Brown" as he calls it) * Pixel Pinkie * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Bordertown * My Little Pony G3 Top 50 Best Cartoons of All Time * Looney Tunes * Milo Murphy's Law * The Simpsons * Hey Arnold! * Futurama * South Park * Invader Zim * Steven Universe * Animaniacs * Rick and Morty * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Trap Door * SpongeBob SquarePants * Adventure Time * Star Vs. the Forces of Evil * Gravity Falls * Samurai Jack * Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls * Gargoyles * Daria * Pinky and the Brain * Transformers * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (franchise) * Ducktales * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Teen Titans * Batman The Animated Series * X-Men * Courage the Cowardly Dog * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Honorable Mention) * Miraculous Ladybug (Honorable Mention) * Danny Phantom * Masha and the Bear (Honorable Mention) * Liberty Kids * The Loud House (Honorable Mention) * Harvey Beaks (Honorable Mention) * Legend of Korra (Honorable Mention) * Dragons (Honorable Mention) * Little Witch Academia (Honorable Mention) * Castlevania (Honorable Mention) * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Trollhunters * BoJack Horseman * Ren and Stimpy (original) * Thomas and Friends * Homestar Runner * Phineas and Ferb * Uncle Grandpa (Final two seasons) * Welcome to the Wayne * Arthur (Classic) * What’s New Scooby-Doo? * CatDog * Chowder “?” * Dave The Barberian * Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends (Honorable Mention) * Lilo & Stich: The Series “?” * Camp Lazlo “?” * Catscratch “?” * Peanuts (60’s-70’s) “?” * Sonic SatAm * Aqua Teen Hunger Force “?” * The Angry Beavers “?” * Recess “?” * The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy “?” * The Boondocks “?” * Dexter’s Labortory * Family Guy (Seasons 1-6) * Fairly OddParents (Seasons 1-5) (Honorable Mention) * The "?" was placed in the title because it is unknown whether there should be 10 or 20 shows on the list. (Edit: Solution, have 50!) Best Nick Jr Shows * Blue's Clues Seasons 1 - 5 * The Backyardigans * Jack's Big Music Show * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * The Wonder Pets * The Upside Down Show * Little Bill * Oobi * Gullah Gullah Island * Little Bear * Oswald * Ni Hao, Kai Lan! * Toot and Puddle * Franklin (classic) * LazyTown (MEMES!) Worst Seasons/Series from Good Cartoons * Total Drama Season 5 (All Stars) * Fairly OddParents Season 6 - Season 10 * SpongeBob Squarepants Seasons 6 - 8 * Family Guy Season 7 - Season 12 "?" * The Simpsons Season 22 * Dogtanian and the Three Muskahounds Season 2 * The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo "?" * Shaggy and Scooby Get a Clue * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo * Once upon a time Space * South Park Season 20 * Steven Universe Season 4 and 5 "?" * Johnny Test (Season 2 onwards) Best Episodes of The Loud House Nominations: * Undie Pressure * Space Invader * Potty Mouth * Left in the Dark * L is for Love * Driving Miss Hazy * Get the Message * Butterfly Effect * For Bros About To Rock * 11 Louds A Leapin * Tricked! * Friend or Faux * Spell It Out * A Fair to Remember * A Tattler's Tale * House Music * Yes Man * No Laughing Matter * Overnight Success * Job Insecurity * Change of Heart * Health Kicked * The Price of Admission * Roughin' It * The Whole Picture * Frog Wild * No Spoilers * One Flu Over The Loud House * Pulp Friction * The Waiting Game * Legends * Along Came a Sister Worst Episodes of The Loud House Nominations: *No Such Luck *Brawl in the Family *One of the Boys *Study Muffin *It’s a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House *The Green House *Heavy Meddle *Sleuth or Consequences *Out on a Limo *The Sweet Spot *Making the Case *Come Sale Away *ARGGH! You For Real?! *Garage Banned *Lynner Takes It All *Room With a Feud *April Fools Rules *Fool's Paradise *Cereal Offender *The Crying Dame *A Tattler's Tale *A Fridge to Far Best PBS Kids Shows Nominations: *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Sesame Street *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Arthur *The Magic School Bus *Reading Rainbow *Cyberchase *Fetch with Ruff Ruffman *Clifford the Big Red Dog *WordGirl *Thomas and Friends *Wild Kratts *Zoboomafoo *Odd Squad *Nature Cat *Ready Jet Go! *The Electric Company *Zoom *Between the Lions *The Big Comfy Couch *Pinkalicious & Peterrific *Shining Time Station *Curious George *Peep and the Big Wide World *Dragon Tales *The Berenstain Bears *Martha Speaks *Liberty's Kids *WordWorld *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Top 50 Best Animated Movies (feat. a huge load of Honorable Mentions) Nominations: * Fantasia * Ice Age 1 * Rio 1 * Monsters, Inc. * Tangled * Anastasia (1997) * The Lego Ninjago Movie’s predecessors * Inside Out * The Lion King 1 * Studio Ghibli films * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Aladdin (1992) * Toy Story trilogy * The Incredibles * Up * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Thief and the Cobbler: Recobbled Cut * Cartoon Saloon films * The Land Before Time (original) * Akira * How to Train Your Dragon duology * South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut * The Secret of NIMH * Paranorman * Kubo and the Two Strings * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Zootopia * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * LAIKA films * Rango * Aardman films * Wolf Children * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Pinocchio (1940) * Dumbo * Bambi * Cinderella * Alice in Wonderland * Peter Pan * Sleeping Beauty * The Jungle Book (Disney) * Lady and the Tramp * Robin Hood * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Emperor's New Groove * Lilo & Stitch * The Fox and the Hound * Ralph Bakshi films * Watership Down * The Iron Giant * The Plague Dogs * Wreck-It Ralph * The Kung Fu Panda Trilogy * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Big Hero 6 (unfortunately, people agree with PhantomStrider being even a bit critical towards that seties) * Shrek 2 * The Simpsons Movie * Ghost in the Shell * The Triplets of Belleville * Anomalisa * Finding Nemo duology * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie duology * Animal Farm * Yellow Submarine (Movie) * Persepolis * Cats Don't Dance * Sausage Party Cartoon Guilty Pleasures Part 2 * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Thomas and the Magic Railroad "?" * Kappa Mikey "?" * The Pokémon Movies * Sonic X "?" * Babar * Big Mouth * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic "?" * Tom and Jerry the Movie "?" * The Pebble and the Penguin * Bee Movie * The Slap (The Amazing World of Gumball) * PAW Patrol (mentioned in Worst Modern Nickelodeon Sitcoms) * TTG vs PPG Top 100 Best Voice Actors * Mel Blanc (1908-1989) * Frank Oz * Macauly Culkin * Joe Pesci * Daniel Stern * Dan Povenmire * John Candy (1950-1994) * Tony Jay (1933-2006) * Mark Hamill * Christine Cavanaugh (1963-2014) * Allison Moore * Kat Cressida * Candi Milo * Tara Strong * Elizabeth Daily * Cathy Cavadini * Roger L. Jackson * Tom Kane * Kevin Conroy * Tom Hanks * Tim Allen * Don Rickles (1926-2017) * John Ratzenberger * Jim Varney (1949-2000) * Blake Clark * Wallace Shawn * Annie Potts * John Morris * Erik von Detten * Joan Cusack * Mary Kay Bergman (1961-1999) * Joe Ranft (1960-2005) * R. Lee Ermey (1944-2018) * Kelsey Grammer * Estelle Harris * Laurie Metcalf * Wayne Knight * Frank Welker * Jim Cummings * Peter Cullen * Tom Kenny * Rob Paulsen * Maurice LaMarche * Jeff Bennett * Dee Bradley Baker * Zach Tyler Eisen * Don Messick (1926-1997) * Casey Kasem (1932-2014) * Daws Butler (1916-1988) * Nicole Jaffe * Stefanianna Christopherson "?" * Heather North (1950-2017) * Dante Basco * Janet Waldo (1919-2016) * June Foray (1917-2017) * Paul Winchell (1922-2005) * Keith Ferguson * Jack McBrayer * April Winchell * Tress MacNeille * Nolan North * Samuel L. Jackson * Wayne Allwine (1947-2009) * Bill Farmer * Tony Anselmo * Jess Harnell * Patrick Warburton * Carlo Bonomi * Marcello Magni * David Sant * John Sparkes * Justin Fletcher * Kate Harbour * Peter Harwood * Merlin Crossingham * Tony Hart (1925-2009) * Sally Lindsay "?" * Helena Bonham Carter * Anne Reid * Peter Sallis (1921-2017) * Mae Whitman * Ringo Starr * Michael Angelis * George Carlin (1937-2008) * Alec Baldwin * Michael Brandon * Pierce Bosnan * Mark Moraghan * Kath Soucie * Sean Schemmel * Billy West * John Kricfalusi "?" * Hynden Walch * Andrea Libman * Steve Blum * Robin Williams (1951-2014) * Jodi Benson * Dan Castellaneta * Julie Kavier * Hank Azaria * Harry Shearer * Nancy Cartwright * Yeardley Smith * Scott McNeill * Dan Green * Dom DeLuise (1933-2009) * Charles Martinet * Phil LaMarr * Mako (1933-2006) * Greg Baldwin * Grey Griffin * Keith David * James Earl Jones * Seth Green * Yuri Lowenthal * Christopher Sabat * Crispin Freeman * Seth MacFarlane * Johnny Yong Bosch * Laura Bailey * Cree Summer * Don Adams (1923-2005) * Fred Tatasciore * Vic Mignogna * Jeremy Irons * Ron Perlman * Vincent Price (1911-1993) * Christopher Lee (1922-2015) * John DiMaggio * Michelle Ruff * Laura Bailey * Sonny Strait * Clancy Brown * Roger Craig Smith * Lara Jill Miller "?" * Charles Martinet * John Hurt (1940-2017) * Jaleel White * Ashleigh Ball * Kyle Rideout * Ian James Corlett * Brian Drummond * Tabitha St. Germain * Veronica Taylor * Lisa Ortiz * Elijah Wood * Jason Griffith * Mike Pollock * Eileen Steven * Michael Liscio Jr. * Catherine Taber * Erica Mendez * Stephanie Sheh * Marc Thompson * Bryn McAuley * Denise Oliver * Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld * Wayne Grayson * Collin Dean * Max Charles * Rebecca Soler * Liliana Mumy * Haven Paschall * Eden Sher * Adam McArthur * Laurie Hymes * Daniel J. Edwards * Marc Swint * Matt Shipman * Emilie-Claire Barlow * Katie Griffin * Greg Abbey * Amy Birnbaum * Suzanne Goldish * Matthew Charles * Kerry Williams * Kayzie Rogers * Eric Stuart * Erica Schroeder * Jeremy Shada * Steven Yeun * Josh Keaton * Kimberly Brooks * Charlie Saxton * Haley Joel Osment * Karen Strassman * Amy Palant * Carrie Keranen * Benjamin Diskin * Keith Silverstein * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn * Debi Derryberry * Brad Swaile * Cassandra Lee Morris * Melissa Fahn * Jeff Garcia * Bill Faggerbakke * Cole Sands * Tara Sands * Bryce Papenbrook * Max Mittlemen * Matthew Mercer Best Muppet/Jim Henson Movies * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper * The Dark Crystal * The Muppets Take Manhattan * Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird * Labyrinth * The Witches * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppet Treasure Island * Muppets from Space * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Muppets * Muppets Most Wanted Top 10 Best Tim Burton Movies # The Nightmare Before Christmas # Ed Wood # Edward Scissorhands # Batman # Beetlejuice # 9 # Batman Returns # Pee-Wee's Big Adventure # Corpse Bride # Big Fish Honorable Mentions: * Sleepy Hollow * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * Frankenweenie * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Top 25 Best Anime of All Time Nominations (in no particular order) * Hayao Miyazaki Movies * Dragon Ball Z * Attack on Titan * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Cowboy Bebop * Neon Genesis Evangelion * One Punch Man * Slayers * Kill la Kill * One Piece * Code Geass * Gurren Lagann * Ghost in the Shell * Pokémon (Honorable Mention) * Clannad: After Story * Boku No Hero Academia * Elfen Lied * Fairy Tail (Honorable Mention)"?" * Sailor Moon * Sword Art Online (Honorable Mention)"?" (Strider does not like this show.) * Samurai Champloo * Akira * Bleach * Hellsing * Berserk (1997) * Fate/Zero * Paprika * Baki The Grappler * Angel's Egg * Millenium Actress * Lucky Star * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Konosuba * Overlord * FLCL * Azumanga Daioh * Ouran High School Host Club * Wolf's Rain * Kanon * Ergo Proxy * Afro Samurai * Wolf Children * Your Name. * Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt * Gundam Wing * Tenchi Muyo * Fist of the North Star * Lupin The 3rd * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Nichijou * Street Fighter 2 The Animated Movie * The Girl Who Lept Through Time * Excel Saga * Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Crayon Shin Chan * Appleseed * Summer Wars * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy * Rorouni Kenshin * BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo * Saint Seiya * Perfect Blue * Doraemon * Ninja Scroll * Space Dandy * Persona 4 The Animation * The Boy and The Beast * Durarara! * Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror * Harlock: Space Pirate * Sonic X (Honorable Mention) (not 4kids edition) * Bayonetta: Bloody Fate * Tokyo Ghoul * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (First series, Stardust Crusaders, Diamond is Unbreakable and OVA) * CLANNAD * K-On! *Superbook (honorable Mention) *Little Witch Academia *Free! Iwatobi Swim Club *Free! Eternal Summer Top 10 Cartoon Characters That Have Undeserved Torture *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Frog (Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Eric (Stressed Eric) *Meg Griffin (Family Guy; Season 6-right now) *Butters Stotch (South Park) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Gary the Snail (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Pingu (Pingu in the City) (Pingu's Japanese reboot) *Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Keiichi (Love Hina) *Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Sean Rafferty (Ready Jet Go!) *Orel Puppington (Moral Orel) *Polandball (Countryballs) *USAball (Countryballs) *UKball (Countryballs) *Chicken Little (Chicken Little) *Tom (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry Shorts and The Tom and Jerry Show 2014) *Tommy (Where the Dead Go To Die) *David (Camp Camp) *Eli Pepperjack (Trollhunters) *Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Rosie (Caillou) *Roxanne (Megamind) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Arnold the Armadillo (Bubsy) *Dade (Harvey Beaks) *Princess (Harvey Beaks) *Harold (Total Drama) *Syrus Truesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Fergy Fudgehog (Viva Pinata) *Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch) *Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch) *Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity 2) *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) Worst Thomas and Friends Episodes *The Logging Locos trilogy (Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash and Emily and Dash) *Edward Strikes Out *Don't Be Silly, Billy *Daisy *Gordon Takes a Shortcut *Splish Splash Splosh *Up, Up and Away *Respect for Gordon *Wonky Whistle *Fiery Flynn ("His firebox was on fire") *Best Dressed Engine *The Early Bird *A Shed For Edward *Three Steam Engines Gruff *Thomas' Frosty Friend Best Sitcoms * Drake and Josh * iCarly * Kenan & Kel * Good Luck Charlie * Full House * Friends * That's So Raven * Sam and Cat "?" * All That * Wizards of Waverly Place * Lizzie McGuire * The Fresh Prince is Bel-Air * Seinfeld * The Big Bang Theory * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * Frasier * The Cosby Show * Family Matters * ALF * Victorious * Zoey 101 * Boy Meets World * Girl Meets World * Raven's Home * Zack and Cody (Suite Life & Suite Life on Deck) * Andi Mack * Wizards of Waverly Place * K.C. Undercover * The IT Crowd * Father Ted * House of Fools * The Office * HIMYM (How I met your mother) * Parks and Rec * That 70's show * Brooklyn 99 Most Developed Cartoon Characters * All of the Steven Universe characters * Ice King * Gumball Watterson * Star Butterfly * Avatar Korra * Avatar Aang * Bart Simpson * Lola Sonner * Lola Loud * Lori Loud * Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star (after the bad seasons) * All of the Main 6 and Spike * Finn the Human * Morty Smith * Princess Amber * Panda (We Bare Bears) * Mordecai and Rigby * Harvey Beaks * Ladybug and Cat Noir * Bobby Hill * Mabel Pines * Ash Ketchum (up to Sun and Moon) * All of Ash Ketchum's companions and rivals Worst Adventure Time Episodes *Frost & Fire *Dream of Love *The Red Throne *Too Young Top 10 Best Animal Movies * The Jungle Book (1967 and 2016) * Zootopia * Madagascar trilogy * Ice Age (1, 2 , and 3) * Monsters, Inc. * Finding Nemo * Planet of the Apes Trilogy * Open Season (2 and 3) * Finding Dory * Monsters University * The Magic Roundabout * Rio * Fantastic Mr. Fox * The Lion King duology * Lady and the Tramp duology * Kung Fu Panda trilogy * The Fox and the Hound * Ratatouille * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Cats Don't Dance * Sonic the Hedgehog OVA Worst Animal Movies * Norm of the North * Barnyard ?'' * Foodfight! * Chicken Little * Open Season (1 and 4) * Ice Age (4 and 5) * Mockbusters * Garfield duology * Howard the Duck * Home on the Range * G-Force * Alpha & Omega sequels * Scooby-Doo: The Movie duology * The animated Titanic trilogy * The Wild * Doogal * Maya the Bee Movie * Where The Dead Go To Die Top 10 Best Movies Based on Books * Wonder * Mary Poppins * Charlotte's Web (both versions) * Non-theatrical Dr. Seuss films * Coraline (2009) * Harry Potter franchise * The Hunger Games quadrilogy (Honorable Mention) * Peanuts franchise * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Horton Hears a Who! * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) * The Polar Express (2004) * Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry (1978) * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) * One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest * Mr Blot's Academy * Holes * Ready Player One (2018) * The Lord of the Rings trilogy * The Iron Giant * Stephen King adaptations (The Shining, Misery, The Mist, Shawshank etc.) Worst Movies Based on Books * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) * Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Horrid Henry: The Movie (2011) * Twilight * Howard the Duck * A Dog's Purpose (2017) "?" * Percy Jackson franchise "?" * 50 Shades of Grey trilogy * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas(2000) * The Room Top 10 Worst PBS Kids Shows * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood '???' * Sid the Science Kid * Super Why "?" * Splash and Bubbles * Barney and Friends * Teletubbies * Boohbah * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends in HELL!) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! "?" * WordWorld * Bob the Builder (2015) * Caillou Top 10 Best Cartoon Spinoffs * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * Pinky and the Brain * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Shaun the Sheep * The Legend of Korra * Justice League * Darkwing Duck * Batman Beyond * Count Duckula * Pokémon Chronicles * Tiny Toon Adventures * Daria * Pokemon Origins Top 10 Best Pokemon Theme Songs Nominations (In No Particular Order) * Main Theme (Indigo League) * Pokémon World (Orange Islands) * Whole New World (Johto Journeys) * Born to be a Winner (Johto League Champions) * Believe in Me (Master Quest) * I Wanna Be a Hero (Advanced) * This Dream (Advanced Challenge) * Unbeatable (Advanced Battle) Best Sonic the Hedgehog Characters * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Miles "Tails" Prower * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Mighty the Armadillo * The Chaotix * Metal Sonic * Mephilies the Dark * Infinite * Dr. Eggman Worst Sonic the Hedgehog Games * Sonic Shuffle * Sonic 06 * Sonic's Schoolhouse * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic and the Secret RRings * Sonic and the Black Knight * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric * Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystals * Sonic and the Dark Brotherhood * Sonic Spinball * Sonic Labyrinth Top 10 Best Sonic the Hedgehog Games * Sonic Mania * Sonic the Hedgehog (original 16-bit trilogy) * Sonic Colors * Sonic Generations * Sonic CD * Shadow Shoot * Sonic Advance (trilogy) * Sonic Unleashed * SegaSonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Adventure (duology) * Knuckles' Chaotix * Sonic Rush (duology) * Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice (honourable mention) Sym-bionic Titans Episode * Shadows of Youth * A New Beginning * The Demon Within * I Am Octus * Lessons in Love * The Fortress of Deception * Roar of the White Dragon * Escape to Sherman High * Tashy 497 * The Steel Foe Top 10 Worst Reboots Based on Classic Shows * Teen Titans Go! * Bill Nye Saves the World * Danger Mouse (2015) "?" * The Magic School Bus Rides Again * Bob the Builder (2015) * Inspector Gadget (2015) * The Garfield Show * Brum (2016) * Scooby-Doo remakes (1972-present) (not Mystery Incorporated) * Looney Tunes (2015) * Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry Shorts * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 and 2014) * Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon * Fuller House Best Christmas Movies Nominations: * A Christmas Story * Elf * Home Alone (1 and 2) * The Santa Clause * It's a Wonderful Life * Die Hard * Gremlins * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation * The Muppet Christmas Carol * A Christmas Carol (which one? Any of them!) * Arthur Christmas * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Lethal Weapon * The Polar Express * Santa Claus: The Movie * Krampus * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Nativity! trilogy * Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! Best Christmas Specials Nominations: * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Frosty the Snowman * Santa Claus is Coming to Town * A Year Without a Santa Claus * The Little Drummer Boy * Charlie Brown Christmas specials * Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas * The Snowman * Mickey's Christmas Carol * The Small One * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too * Prep & Landing * Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation * Milo Murphy's Law: A Christmas Peril * A Muppet Family Christmas * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas * The Christmas Toy * Olive, the Other Reindeer * South Park: A Woodland Critters Christmas * SpongeBob: Christmas Who? * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle "?" (Strider said he hated Ed, Edd n Eddy) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas * A Pinky and the Brain Christmas * Holidays in Boxwood Terrace Top 10 Underrated Christmas Specials * A Merry Mirthworm Christmas * Christopher the Christmas Tree * The Town Santa Forgot * The Christmas Toy * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Ziggy's Gift * Holidays in Boxwood Terrace * The most horrible X-mas ever (Invader Zim) Best Internet Celebrities Nominations: * James Rolfe (The Angry Video Game Nerd) * Doug Walker (The Nostalgia Critic) * Asalieri * MrStampyCat * Jem Reviews * Arin Hanson (Egoraptor/Game Grumps) * Jon Jafari (JonTronShow) * Ethan Klein (H3H3 Productions) * Ian Carter (iDubbbzTV) * Thomas Sanders * TomSka * Edd Gould (Eddsworld) * Chris O'Neil (OneyNG) * Zach Handel (PsychicPebbles) * Mark Edward Fischbach (Markiplier) * George "Joji" Miller (The Filthy Frank Show) * Jim Caddick (Caddicarus) * Fafa and Mario (Glove and Boots) * The Brothers Chaps (Homestar Runner) * Lindsay Ellis (Nostalgia Chick) * Andre Meadows (BlackNerdComedy) * Joe Vargas (Angry Joe) * Logan Thirtyacre (SuperMarioLogan) * Alan Becker * How It Should Have Ended * Chris Stuckmann * Sr Pelo * RackaRacka "?" * The Anime Man * MatPat (Game Theory) * TeamFourStar (DBZ Abridged) * Boogie2988 * videogamedunkey * SMG4 * TheGamerFromMars * Butch Hartman (The Creator of Fairly Oddparents and Danny Phantom) * kitty0706 (Team Fabulous 2) * Hotdiggedydemon * Emer Prevost * RebelTaxi * EmperorLemon (YouTube Poop) * Anime America * Boxxy * Tay Zonday * Jon Bailey (The Epic Honest Trailer Voice) * Screen Junkies * TheOdd1sOut * Brock Baker (The Man of a Kajillion Voices) * The Crew of RoosterTeeth (Red vs Blue/RWBY/Etc) * ScrewAttack Gang * PhantomStrider (ME!) * Chad Bergström (Chadtronic) * Jeremy Scott and Chris Atkinson (creators of CinemaSins) * Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd (creators of ERB) *Rhett and Link(creators of Good Mythical Morning) *Andrei terbea Best Top 10 Lists *Worst Nickelodeon Shows *Best Modern Cartoons *Best Nickelodeon Shows *Best Internet Memories *Worst Movies of All Time *Best Cartoon Network Shows *Best Disney Movies *Worst Disney Movies *Most Controversial Cartoons *Creepiest Animated Movies * Best Songs from Bad Video Games * His World (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) * Infinite (Sonic Forces) Best CGI Cartoons *Ready Jet Go! *ReBoot *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *3-2-1 Penguins! *The Backyardigans *Beware the Batman *Beat Bugs *Doc McStuffins *The Penguins of Madagascar *Dragons: Riders of Berk *All Hail King Julien *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *Trollhunters *Elena of Avalor *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggeley Winks *Jane and the Dragon *Ninjago *Miniforce *Miraculous Ladybug *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *My Friends Tigger and Pooh *The Octonauts *Power Battle Watch Car *Peter Rabbit *Puppy Dog Pals *Rolie Polie Olie *Sherriff Callie's Wild West *Sofia the First *Sonic Boom *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Thomas & Friends (season 12-present) *Transformers Prime *TRON: Uprising *Vampirina *VeggieTales (original) *Wallykazam! *Zula Patrol *Zak Storm Best YTPs *JoeysWorldTour Nutella (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BX0K5IfPMOA) *Stop Calling Me A Homo Or Else You Will Die (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vinv3BSgNhc) *Weegee Stays at a Hotel (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eQDQ5f9nos) *The Villagers declare war on Notch (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m22SBQrI-Z4&list=LLGqSUKMlwQq-4fXeMQcYjKw&index=93&t=0s) *BFB 8 MEMEified (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLJ8Pcti_SM) *BFB 7 MEMEified (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0irNjygz5I) *LazyTown YTPs *ERB Funnies Best Forgotten Canadian Cartoons *Captain Flamingo (everything is well done from the voice acting to the designs to the storyline to the characters and list goes on.) *Flying Rhino Junior High *Seven Little Monsters *Skatoony *Pecola *Fugget About It *The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog *Kid vs. Kat *Atomic Betty Best Mexican Cartoons *Legend Quest *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Best Korean Cartoons *Cubix *Tai Chi Chasers *Miniforce *Power Battle Watch Car *Pucca Funny Love *Flowering Heart Best Indian Cartoons *Prince Jai aur Dumdaar Viru *Sab Jholmaal Hai *Shaktimaan Animated Best French Cartoons *Totally Spies *Sonic Boom *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Skylanders Academy *Zak Storm *Code Lyoko *Monster Buster Club *Once upon a time (Man,Life,Americas,Discoveries,Exploers,Earth) *Inspector Gadget Best German Cartoons *Cosmic Quantum Ray *Tabaluga Best Australian Cartoons * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky Best Swedish Cartoons Best African Cartoons Top 10 Best Movies of All Time * Avengers (trilogy) * Star Wars (4,5,6,7) * Iron Man trilogy * Captain America 1 and 2 * First half of the Transformers series * Labyrinth * Thor (recent trilogy) * The Hunger Games series * The Harry Potter series * The Dark Knight * Inside Out * Pinocchio (1940) * Ghostbusters(original) * Citizen Kane * The Wizard of Oz * The Back to the future series * Mary Poppins * To Kill a Mockingbird * It's a Wonderful Life * Twilight Zone: The Movie Top 5 Best Movies of 2016 * Doctor Strange * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Zootopia * Captain America: Civil War * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Jungle Book (2016) * Deadpool * Moana * Sausage Party * Kubo and the Two Strings * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Finding Dory * The BFG Top 5 Best Movies of 2017 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Spider-Man Homecoming * Thor Ragnarok * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Ferdinand * Justice League * Wonder Woman * Coco * It (2017) * The Lego Batman Movie * Kingsman: The Golden Circle * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Best Amazon Prime Cartoons *Danger & Eggs *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018) So bad it's good Cartoons * Kimchi Warrior * Squirrel and Hedgehog * Valuable kopeck '''WORST List Nominations below (Best and Worst and Miscellaneous included):' Top 3 Best / Worst Hanna Barbera Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) Best * Tom & Jerry (original series) "?" (Technically, this was produced for MGM, but it was made by the same creators before they got their own studio) * Johnny Bravo * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) * The Flintstones * Jonny Quest * Top Cat * Wacky Races (original series) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Hong Kong Phooey * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (Seasons 1-2) "?" * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (Last three seasons)"?" * Space Ghost: Coast to Coast * 2 Stupid Dogs Worst * Yo, Yogi! * The Snorks * The Smurfs * Scooby-Doo remakes (1972-present) (not Mystery Incorporated, this one doesn't count as Hanna-Barbera) * Hanna-Barbera Kids * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop "?" * Josie and the Pussycats * Casper and the Angels Top 6 Worst Disney Songs Nominations (no particular order or number) * A Guy Like You - Hunchback * Hannah Montana songs * Under the sea - The Little mermaid "?" * Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Lion King (Weak lyrics, poor pitch singers) * Bambi Song - Tra-la-la (overly-chirpy with no substance. No pun intended) * All Liv And Maddie songs "?" * Disney Channel songs (from modern live-action shows) * Every song from High School Musical "?" * Fixer Upper from Frozen * Yodel Adle Eedle Idle Oo from Home on the Range Top 6 Worst Cartoon Series ripoffs Nominations (no particular order or number) * Coconut Fred * Peppermint Park * Ibi * Johnny Test * Sanjay and Craig * Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Pixel Pinkie * Wild Grinders * Josie and the Pussycats * Miracle Star * Winx Club * Goober & The Ghost Chasers * Filly Funtasia * Herman & Katnip * Street Sharks * Vali * Vinni Pukh * Little Red Riding Hood * Dolly and Friends * Block 13 * Dogmons Best Adult Animated Movies Nominations (In no particular order) * Akira * Persepolis * The Simpsons Movie * Anomalisa *Waltz with Bashir * South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut * Heavy Traffic * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie * Heavy Metal * Sausage Party Worst Cartoon Episodes of All Time * The Return of Slade (Teen Titans Go!) * Pedro is Late (Peppa Pig) * Caillou Joins the Circus (This episode became famous and infamous for Caillou's tantrum) * Frizzle of the Future (Magic School Bus Rides Again) * A Pal For Gary (Spongebob Season 7) * Baby Winky Comes Home (Dora the Explorer) * Love Loaf (Breadwinners) * Hospital (Peppa Pig) * The Terrible Wrath of the Inca Mask (Potlach) * Sundae Muddy Sundae (Total Drama All Stars) * Follow That Orange (Annoying Orange) * Painbow (The Powerpuff Girls 2016) * The Flying Hat (Toopy and Binoo) * The True Meaning of Christmas (Teen Titans Go!) * Spongebob, You're Fired (Spongebob Season 9A) * Edmond Elephant's Birthday (Peppa Pig) (This holds the record for the most crying in Peppa Pig) * Brian's a Bad Father (Modern "Family Guy") * David Rocked Goliath (Booples) * Pick a Nose (Fanboy and Chum Chum) "?" * Caillou Helps Out (Caillou) * One Coarse Meal (Spongebob Season 7) * Fresh Heir (Family Guy) * The Splinter (Spongebob Season 6) * Mom for a Day (Caillou) (Rosie cries throughout the episode) * Ren Seeks Help (Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon) * Little Yellow Book (SpongeBob Season 9A) * Molly Mole (Peppa Pig) * Big Brother Caillou (Caillou) (Caillou (as a 2 1/2 year old) pinches his newborn sister Rosie and his father doesn't even scold him) * Boys vs. Girls (Teen Titans Go!) * Herpes's the Love Sore (Modern "Family Guy") * Meaty Dreamy (12 oz. Mouse) * $100 (We Bare Bears) "?" * Boating Buddies (SpongeBob Season 6) * Max's Super Cape (Max and Ruby) (It's about Ruby taking care of a baby named Huffington who doesn't stop moaning throughout episode and in the end, he wants Max's superhero cape for sleeping) * Straight Illin' (Clarence) * Muscle C.O.P.S; Cold Hard Cash (Sanjay and Craig) * Fireman Max (Max and Ruby) (Listening to two minutes of three sirens going off at the same time) * Family Gay (Modern "Family Guy") * Wonky Whistle (Thomas and Friends Season 15) * Kootie Pie Rocks (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) * Fart Baby (Sanjay and Craig) * Fairweather Friends (Angela Anaconda) * Angelina's Baby Sister (Angelina Ballerina) (This also holds the record for the most crying in Angelina Ballerina) * Are Ewe Afraid? (Ewe Know) * Seahorse Seashell Party (Family Guy) * Angelina at the Fair (Angelina Ballerina) * Pet Sitter Pat (Spongebob Season 8) * Smile Bones (Teen Titans Go) * Mister Skinnylegs (Peppa Pig) (This one was banned in Australia because it says that spiders are not to be feared) * How To Noob The Science Fair (Supernoobs) * Angelina and the Silver Locket (Angelina's baby sister Polly cries in an ear-grating manner) * Grandpa Pig’s Train to the Rescue (Peppa Pig) * Power of Four (Powerpuff Girls 2016) * Spider Web (Peppa Pig) (This one was also banned in Australia for the same reasons as the Mister Skinnylegs episode) * ABC Animals (Dora the Explorer) * Captain Daddy Dog (Peppa Pig) * Cold War (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Making Decisions (Dorbees) * Generic Holiday Special (Annoying Orange) * Little Octi Lost (The Powerpuff Girls 2016) * The Dragon Bully (Nella the Princess Knight) (Black and white morality scattered throughout, and handles bullying poorly) * The Royal Visit (Sunny Day) (Dominica is a HORRIBLE character, and it has an ear-bleeding pop song in it that is so bad, it makes Hannah Montana's discography look immaculate) * I Only Have Eyespots For You (Splash and Bubbles) (The episode revolves around Splash and his friends stalking Splash's crush Iris) * Tae Kwon Bro (Pickle and Peanut) (Defies all Tae Kwon Do logic like earning your yellow belt by giving your master gas station snacks) * Brawl In The Family (The Loud House) (The entire episode is Lori and Leni fighting, then all the sisters fight because Lincoln tried to resolve it, and then Lincoln leaves the house and everything is fine. WHAT?) * No Such Luck (The Loud House) (Lincoln goes to Lynn's baseball game and lose because he's "bad luck", so let's disown him and pretend he's not a Loud. GENIUS!) * Not All Dogs Go To Heaven (Family Guy) (The entire episode is full of offensive and unfunny Christian and Atheist stereotypes. Brian is abused by everyone just for being an athiest, and later on he is called "Worse Than Hitler".) * The Pups' Winter Wonder Show (PAW Patrol) (The pups sing with ear-bleeding voices over and over with silly attempts to fill in a line; meanwhile, Mayor Humdinger kidnaps penguins and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew get lost. Not to mention Tracker getting annoyingly excited over snow, despite being intolerant to cold. And instead of helping right away, the pups snowboard. Countless bad morals and plot holes. Even the toxic fanbase was disappointed.) * Blue Cat Blues (Tom and Jerry Original) (Tom and Jerry commit suicide for a failed romance they wanted to have. That's not funny, it's sad.) * Tot Watchers (Tom and Jerry Original) * Down and Outing (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry shorts) * High Steaks (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry shorts) * Sorry Safari (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry shorts) * The Hero (Gumball) (Just. Dark. WAY TOO DARK!!!) * Electric Soldier Porygon (Pokemon) (This is the infamous episode that caused 685 people in Japan to have seizures and, because of this, Porygon was never seen again, even though Pikachu caused the seizures) * The Bicker the Better (Pokemon) * Be Careful What You Fish For (Family Guy) * Family Goy (Family Guy) * Face on the Fritz (Ready Jet Go) (The otherwise intelligent characters act like complete morons, not knowing how to turn on a computer and trying to talk to it) * A Shed for Edward (Thomas and Friends) (A thinly veiled excuse to kick Edward out of the Steam Team and write the poor old engine off the series) * Hot Salad Water (Teen Titans Go!) (And you thought “The Return of Slade” was bad) * Waffles (Teen Titans Go!) * Breakfast Cheese (Teen Titans Go!) * All of Seasons 6-10 of Fairlyodds. * Hurl and Go Seek (Total Drama: Pahkitew Island) * Let's Get Serious (Teen Titans Go!) * Mirror Gem (Steven Universe) * Night Fall (Little Witch Academia) * Putting Your Hoof Down (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tanks for the Memories (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Every Little Thing She Does (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) (My Little Friendship Is Magic) * Parental Glideance (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Secret and Pies (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * The Sweet Spot (The Loud House) * No Guts, No Glori (The Loud House) * One of the Boys (The Loud House) * Save The Date (The Loud House) "?" * Room with a Feud (The Loud House) * Garage Banned (The Loud House) * The Rage Against the Michelle (Harvey Beaks) * Young Atlas (Trollhunters) * The rest of Johnny Test starting with Season 2 * Crusin' for a Losin' (Pokemon) * The Early Bird (Thomas & Friends) * Carl Wheezer,Boy Genius(The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron,Boy Genius) * Out On A Limb (Happy Tree Friends) Worst Pokémon Episodes * The Bicker the Better * Turning Over a New Bayleef * Challenge of the Samurai "?" * Pokemon Scent-sation * Electric Soldier Porygon * The Kangaskhan Kid * So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd * Clemont's Got a Secret (Serena) * Bibarel Gnaws Best * Kalos League Victory "?" (Ash loses the Kalos League. AGAIN!) * A Double Dilemma * Cruisin' for a Losin' Saddest Cartoon Episodes *Goodbye Daddy (Countryballs) *A Regular Epic Final Batlle (Regular Show) *One doesn't walk into Moscow (Countryballs) *Have You Seen This Snail? (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Son of Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) "?" *The Mountains of Beyond (David the Gnome) *Mother's Day (Rugrats) *Marge be Not Proud (The Simpsons) *I Remember You (Adventure Time) *Baby Doll (Batman: The Animated Series) *Mother Simpson (The Simpsons) *Feed the Kitty (Looney Tunes) *Pigeon Man (Hey Arnold!) *Put It Down (South Park) *Tales of Ba Sing Se (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *How Long is Forever? (Teen Titans) *The Luck of the Fryish (Futurama) *You're Getting Old (South Park) *Remembrance of Courage Past (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Lisa's Substitute (The Simpsons) *Jurassic Bark (Futurama) *Weirdmageddon Part 3 (Gravity Falls) *Cookie Chomper III (Alvin & The Chipmunks) *Heart of Ice (Batman; The Animated Series) *Up The Down Steroid (South Park) *Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins - Part 1 (Miraculous Ladybug) *Kenny Dies (South Park) *Yuri and the Bear (We Bare Bears) *Blue Cat Blues (Tom and Jerry) *Out On A Limb (Happy Tree Friends) *The Hero (Amazing World of Gumball) *One Coarse Meal (Spongebob Squarepants) *Dumped (Spongebob Squarepants) *Off Colors (Steven Universe) *Grandma's Kisses (Spongebob Squarepants) *Twilight's Kingdom (MLP: FIM) "?" *Littlest Pet Street (Littlest Pet Shop) *Kick The Bucket (Inanimate Insanity II) *Alternate Reality Show (Inanimate Insanity II) *Gemcation (Steven Universe) *XCIX (Samurai Jack) *Things Change (Teen Titans) *Jedi Night (Star Wars Rebels) "?" *Twisted Sister (The Powerpuff Girls Original) *Holidays in Boxwood Terrace (Ready Jet Go) *Zanta Claws (Miraculous Ladybug) *I Will Not Ever Never Forget You, Nibbles (Charlie and Lola) *I've Got Nobody To Play With (Charlie and Lola) *Pets Peeved (The Loud House) *Bye Bye Butterfree (Pokemon) *The End and The Beginning (Harvey Beaks) *Miniforce: The Final Battle (Miniforce) *The Waluigi Arc (Waluigi's Time, Mario and the T-Pose Virus, The Mario Cafe, Mario SAW, Mario the Scam Artist, and the Mario Carnival) (SMG4) *The Parents (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya (Happy Tree Friends) Top 5 Worst Ready Jet Go! Episodes *Sean's Year in Space *Face on the Fritz *Round and Round *Mindy's Weather Report Best and Worst Animated Films of the 2000s Disclaimer: only films from 2000-2009 Best: * Ice Age * Finding Nemo * Ratatouille * Up * Monsters Inc. * WALL-E * Cinderella III: A Twist In Time * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure * Bambi II * Madagascar * Kung Fu Panda * The Incredibles * Waltz With Bashir * Madagascar Escape 2 Africa * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Brother Bear * Happy Feet * Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Horton Hears a Who? (2008) * Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva * Fantastic Mr. Fox * The Secret of Kells * Open Season 2 * Princess Mononoke * Surf's Up * The Simpsons Movie * Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure * Mary and Max * Thomas and Friends: Hero of The Rails * Cars Worst: * Chicken Little * Shrek the Third * Fly Me To The Moon *Home on the Range *The Legend of the Titanic *Most DisneyToon Studios sequels *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *TMNT (2007) *Space Chimps *Donkey Xote *Open Season *Happily N'ever After 2: Another Bite @ The Apple *A Cars Life sequels *The Wild *Barbie (franchise) *Bee Movie *Shark Tale Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2010 Best: * Despicable Me * Megamind * Open Season 3 * How To Train Your Dragon * Tangled * Toy Story 3 Worst: * The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! * Shrek Forever After * Care Bears: Share Bear Shines * Planet Hulk * Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2011 Best: * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Rio * Rango * Gnomeo and Juliet * Arthur Christmas * The Adventures of Tintin * Puss in Boots Worst: * Mars Needs Moms * Cars 2 * Hoodwinked 2 * Happy Feet 2 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2012 Best: * Paranorman * The Secret World of Arietty * Wreck it Ralph * Wolf Children * The Pirates: Band of Misfits * Hotel Transylvania "?" * Rise of the Guardians * Madagascar 3 * Frankenweenie Worst: * Ice Age 4 * Lorax * Where The Dead Go To Die *Foodfight! Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2013 Best * Frozen * Despicable Me 2 * Monsters University * Epic * The Croods Worst * Planes * Escape From Planet Earth * Free Birds * Walking with Dinosaurs * Smurfs 2 * TURBO Top 5 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2014 Best * Song of the Sea * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * The Lego Movie * The Book of Life * Penguins of Madagascar * The Tale of Princess Kaguya * Boxtrolls * The Wind Rises * Mr Peabody and Sherman Worst * Legend of Oz: Dorothy's Return * Maya the Bee Movie (Strider says this film is boring) * The Nut Job * Planes 2 * Rio 2 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2017 Best * The Lego Batman Movie * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Coco * Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale * A Silent Voice * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Cars 3 * Despicable Me 3 * My Little Pony: The Movie Worst * The Emoji Movie * Spark: A Space Tail * The Boss Baby * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Shountown * Smurfs The Lost Village * The Star * The Nut Job 2 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2015 Best * Inside Out * The Spongebob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water * The Peanuts Movie * Shaun the Sheep Movie * The Good Dinosaur * Anamolisa Worst * Strange Magic * Hotel Transylvania 2 "?" * Home * Minions "?" Top 10 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2016 Best * Moana * Zootopia * Sing * Sausage Party * Storks * Trolls * Kubo and the Two Strings * Finding Dory * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Red Turtle * Angry Birds * The Secret Life of Pets Worst * Norm of the North * Ice Age: Collision Course * The Wild Life * Ratchet and Clank * My Life As A Zucchini Worst CGI Cartoons *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Animal Mechanicals *Barbie (franchise) *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Bob the Builder 2015 *Boys of Valor *Care Bears: Welcome to Care a Lot *Chop Socky Chooks (brought to you by Aardman Animations) *Chuggington *Monsters vs Aliens *Erky Perky *Fleabag Monkeyface *Franklin and Friends *The Hive *Legends of Chima *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Mike the Knight "?" *Miles from Tomorrowland *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *PAW Patrol "?" (Strider likes this show) *Rabbids Invasion *Rusty Rivets *Sid the Science Kid *Shimmer and Shine *Special Agent Oso *Splash and Bubbles *Top Wing *Winx Club (franchise) *WordWorld *Zack and Quack *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Barnyard (2007 series) *Tarzan and Jane *Kong: King of the Apes Worst Christmas Movies Nominations: * Santa Claus Conquers the Martians * Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny * Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) * Home Alone (3, 4, and 5) * Christmas with the Kranks * Alpha & Omega sequels * Jack Frost (1998) * Deck the Halls * I'll Be Home for Christmas * The 3 Dogateers * Christmas Eve on Pac-Land * TMNT: We Wish You a Turtles Christmas * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * A Christmas Story 2 * How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Elf Bowling: The Movie * The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation * An All Dogs Christmas Carol * Eight Crazy Nights * Christmas at New York (MondoTV) * Kirk Cameron's Saving Christmas * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) "?" *The Star "?" - Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) may not actually be considered a Christmas movie... Worst Christmas Specials Nominations * Star Wars: The Holiday Special * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: Generic Holiday Special * Rapsittie Street Kids * The Christmas Tree * Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer * Barney: Night Before Christmas - The Movie * Cricket of the Hearth * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman * A Special Sesame Street Christmas * Nestor, the Long-Eared Donkey * Dexter vs Santa Claus Worst Vehicle Cartoons *Thomas and Friends Big World Big Adventures *Chuggington *The Transporters (creepy Thomas knockoff for: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kU_CQGWBsU) *Toy Train Story (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3nzbRBwayM) *Chuggington *Blaze and the Monster Machines "?" *Bob the Builder 2015 *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *I Love Airplanes! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWN0Lf_f3zg) *TUGS (if you must) *Planes franchise Top 6 movie franchises that got bad Nominations (no particular order or number) * The Jurassic Park franchise * The DC franchise * The Pirates of the Caribbean franchise Top 10 Worst Animal Cartoons Listed as an option for an upcoming list in the comment section. Nominations (no particular order or number) *Father of the Pride *Bubsy the TV Series *Paddy the Pelican *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *Oggy and the Cockroaches *12 Ounce Mouse *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Rabbids Invasion *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Almost Naked Animals *Mr. Pickles *Wild Animal Baby Explorers *Angelina Ballerina (original and The Next Steps) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Battletoads *Max and Ruby *Peppa Pig *Quack Pack *Potlach *Scaredy Squirrel *Breadwinners *Yo, Yogi *Baby Looney Tunes *Loonatics Unleashed *Happy Tree Friends Worst Web Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Bad GoAnimate Cartoons *C Students-Pylit *Piemations *Group 5 *YouTube Kids Cartoons *Happy Tree Friends *Inanimate Insanity (Season 1) "?" *The Goddamn George Liquor Program by John Kricfalusi (the creator of Ren and Stimpy) *Weekend Pussy Hunt by John Kricfalusi (the creator of Ren and Stimpy) *AnimatedJames web cartoons "?" *Try Not to Laugh (Cartoons) *Minecraft Noob cartoons *Last Object Standing (DEAR GOD, this is terrible. Everyone's a jerk!) *Azoic Assault *The Slim Shady Show *SuperFuckers *Greeny Phatom *Kate Ashby series *Shape World *Caillou Gets Grounded Best Religious Cartoons *Veggietales *Buck Denver asks what's in the bible *Superbook (both anime and computer animated) *Micah's super vlog *Paws and tales *Whirl (both ada and friends, and leo and friends) *re:form *3-2-1 penguins Worst Reviewers *JoeysWorldTour *Irate Gamer *NC17Productions *SammyClassicSonicFan * Nikosafer1 (Kouliousis) *Mariotehplumber *SuperMinecraftKid (if he even counts) *Piemations *LeafyIsHere Best/Worst Celebrity Cartoons Best: *Mike Tyson Mysteries *I Am the Greatest: The Adventures of Muhammad Ali *Stripperella *Braceface "?" Worst: * The Slim Shady Show * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Hammerman * Kid 'n Play Best Video Games of 2017 * Super Mario Odyssey * Cuphead * Sonic Mania * Fortnite * Arms * Xenoblade Chronicles 2 * Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle * Splatoon 2 * Halo Wars 2 * Bendy and the Ink Machine * Yokka laylee * South Park The Fractured But Whole * Zelda Breath of the Wild * A Hat in Time * Miitopia * The LEGO Batman Movie Game * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Game * Doki Doki Literature Club * Modern HOI4 Iron curtain * Hello Neighbor Best Cat Cartoons * Tom and Jerry * Kid vs. Kat * Sylvester the Cat * Top Cat * Counterfeit Cat * Sab Jhomaal Hai * Garfield & Friends Most Shocking Miitopia Moments * The Great Sage becoming the Darker Lord * Our heroes are captured by the Dark Lord * Travelers Hub Quest leads us to the skyscraper * Teaming up with the Ex-Dark Lord * The Fab Fairies rescue mission * Final battle with all 10 teammates against the Darkest Lord Best Movie Reviewers * Nostalgia Critic * JonTron * Phantomstrider * TheMysteriousMrEnter (he doesn't just review cartoons) *The Angry Video game nerd (he doesn't just review games) * AniMat * Cellspex * ItsNickTendo * blameitonjorge (If he counts) *EyeofSol *Roger Ebert and Gene Siskel *Chris Stuckmann *Andre "Black Nerd" *Hewy Toonmore *Joey.T.(Cartoon Palooza) *Lindsay Ellis *Rap Critic *Some Jerk with a camera(If he counts) * Robobuddies * Jeremy Jahns Top Ten Best Bunny Cartoons * Bunnicula * Looney Tunes * Peter Rabbit Nuttiest Cartoons * Almost Naked Animals * Scaredy Squirrel * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Breadwinners * Sanjay and Craig * Teen Titans Go! * Pickle and Peanut * Wild Grinders * Annoying Orange * Kimchi Warrior * Nutshack Most Pretentious Cartoons * Allen Gregory * Neo Yokio * Modern Simpsons * Modern Family Guy * Ed Edd n Eddy * Aqua Teen Hunger Force "?" * Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon * Bordertown * American Dad "?" * The Cleveland Show Top 10 Best Nicktoons * SpongeBob Squarepants (S1-3, S9-) * Avatar The Last Airbender * Invader Zim * Rugrats * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Danny Phantom * Fairly OddParents * The Angry Beavers * Hey Arnold * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Rocko's Modern Life * The Penguins of Madagascar "?" * Jimmy Neutron (I know he doesn't like it, he can just leave it as a dishonorable mention) * Harvey Beaks * The Legend of Korra * The Loud House * Welcome to the Wayne * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Top 10 Worst Nicktoons * Breadwinners (unmentionable) * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Sanjay and Craig * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Planet Sheen * Rabbids Invasion * ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks (2015) * Tak and the Power of Juju * Back at the Barnyard (Dishonorable Mention) * Robot and Monster * Monsters vs Aliens * Fairlyodds (Season 6-10) Best and Worst Dan Schnieder Nickelodeon Shows Best * Drake and Josh * iCarly * Victorious * Zoey 101 Worst * Henry Danger * Game Shakers * Sam and Cat * The Adventures of Kid Danger Top 10 Best and Worst Movies Based on Cartoons Best # My Little Pony The Movie # The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie # Shaun the Sheep Movie # The Simpsons Movie # South Park, Bigger, Longer, and Uncut # Bender’s Big Score # Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (depending on your opinion) # Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Worst # Maya The Bee Movie # Doogal # The Smurfs # The Jetsons Movie # Doug's first movie # Drawn Together:The Movie # Rugrats Go Wild Top 10 Best Toonimes of all time * The Cuties * The Abstract Kids Top 10 Worst Kids Movies * Thomas & Friends - Misty Island Rescue * the emoji movie * re-animated Top 10 Spookiest Kids Show Episodes * Haunted Henry (Thomas & Friends) * 28 Pranks Later (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Nasty Patty (Spongebob Squarepants) * "insert title" (Sesame Street) * Boogie Frights (The Powerpuff Girls) * Fright to the Finish (Popeye) * Scaredy Pants ((Spongebob Squarepants) * Little Sheep of Horrors (Shaun the Sheep) * Things That Go Bump (Shaun the Sheep) * Halloween (Thomas & Friends) Worst My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes * The Show Stoppers * Spike at Your Service * Ponyville Confidential * Owls Well That Ends Well * Lesson Zero * Secret and Pies * Tanks for the Memories * The Mysterious Mare-Do-Well "?" * Putting Your Hoof Down Top 10 Best Title Characters * Wallace and Gromit * Bob the Builder * Shaun the Sheep * SpongeBob SquarePants * Thomas the Tank Engine * Steven Universe * Rick and Morty * Phineas and Ferb * Bojack Horseman * Popeye the Sailor Man Top 10 Worst Movie Remakes of all Time * Alice in Wonderland (2010) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) Worst Amazon Prime Cartoons * Pete The Cat Top 10 Most Controversial Movies * Animal Farm * Sausage Party * Watership Down * Drawn Together: the Movie * South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut * The Happytime Murders Best/Worst Cartoon Episodes of 2018 Best: * My Leg (Spongebob) * Shippening (TAWOG) * Reunited (Steven Universe) * Tripped (The Loud House) * Switch the Flip (Family Guy) * Flander’s Ladder (The Simpsons) * Parents (TAWOG) * Come Along With Me (Adventure Time) Worst: * Ink Lemonade (Spongebob) Top 10 Best Kids Movies * Thomas & Friends - The Great Discovery * Bob the Builder - Race to the Finish Best Forgotten British Cartoons * The Wind in the Willows (1983 Series) * Wolves, Witches, & Giants * Henry's Cat * Roobarb * The Legends of Treasure Island Top 5 Best/Worst Singing Monsters Best: * Screemu * Ghazt * Bowgart * Bona-Petite * Wubbox And Rare Wubbox Worst: * Jellibilly * Scargo * Pummel * Quarrister (Tribal Island Only) * Dragong Top 10 Best Kids Specials * Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins * Shaun the Sheep: The Farmer's Llamas * Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember Top 10 Movies Based on Kids Shows * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Postman Pat the Movie * Shaun the Sheep the Movie * Hey Anorld!: The Jungle Movie Top 10 Best Phineas and Ferb Episodes * Act Your Age * Quantun Boogalo * Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together * Phineas and Ferb Get Busted * She's the Mayor * Traffic Cam Caper * Summer Belongs to You * Rollercoaster the Musical * I, Brobot * It's About Time Top 10 Best AVGN Episodes * R.O.B. The Robot * Superman 64 * Sonic 06 (Parts 1&2) * E.T. (Atari 2600) * Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing * Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero * Game Boy Accessories * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Virtual Boy * Earthbound (SNES) Worst Cartoon Fandoms * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Rick and Morty * Spongebob Squarepants * Gravity Falls * The Powerpuff Girls * The Loud House * Steven Universe * Battle For Dream Island And Total Drama * The Amazing World Of Gumball * Thomas And Friends * Transformers * Adventure Time * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Teen Titans (Original) Top 3 Best Cartoon Moose * Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) * George Lundren (Arthur) * Tyrone (The Backyardigans) Top 10 Creepiest Kid Show Episodes * Stepney Gets Lost (Thomas & Friends) * Earworm (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Heavenly Puss (Tom and Jerry) * Spooky Swabs (Popeye) * Rusty and the Boulder (Thomas & Friends) Top 10 Cancelled Disney Movies These are movies from Disney that we never got to see and we'll never will. * Dumbo II * Newt * The Seven Dwarfs * Where the Wild Things Are * The Aristocats II * Phineas and Ferb the Movie * Monsters, Inc. 2: Lost in Scaradise * Fraidy Cat * Yellow Submarine * Gigantic? Top 3 Abysmal Cartoon Theme Songs (Sequel To T10WCTS) * Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventures Theme Song * Caillou Theme Song * Total Dramarama Theme Song Category:Lists Category:Kids Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Breadwinners Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Angela Anaconda Category:Top 10's Category:Top 6's Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Best Category:Worst Category:The Powerpuff Girls 1998 Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" Category:Looney Tunes Category:Adult Swim Category:Underrated Animated Films